senior year
by smacked lover 22
Summary: Mac is a senior in high school and he is dating Aubrey Hunter but whant will happen when he falls in love with the new girl from Greece. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Mac Taylor was sitting in homeroom texting his girlfriend Aubrey Hunter. He didn't even know what they were fighting about this time it seemed like all they did lately was fight.

"Ok class everyone put the phones away we have a new student" The teacher commanded.

Mac slipped his phone in his pocket and glanced up at his teacher who was standing at the front of the room with the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes. She had thick caramel curls that framed her flawless tan face.

"Everyone this is Stella Bonasera" the teacher announced "she just moved here from Greece and I expect you to make her feel welcome."

Mac scanned the room, all the guys were staring at her in awe and all the girls were pretending not to notice.

The teacher surveyed the room looking for an extra seat.

"She can sit here" Mac said pointing to the empty chair next to him that he was supposed to save for Aubrey.

Stella sat down next to him and flashed him a bright smile as the teacher started explaining the homework. A few minutes later Aubrey came in handing the teacher her late pass and making her way towards the back of the room.

She stopped in her tracks glaring at Stella "Mac where the hell's my seat?" she muttered.

"Is there a problem" the teacher asked.

"Yea she took my seat" Aubrey shrieked glaring at Stella.

"There's an empty seat in the back" the teacher said pointing at a dusty chair in the corner of the room.

"What..." Aubrey started but the teacher cut her off.

"Have a seat" the teacher demanded

After Aubrey sat down the teacher returned to explaining the assignment.

"So you can work by yourself or with the person next to you."

Aubrey's hand shot up in the air but the teacher ignored her.

"Do you want to work together?" Stella asked with a sweet smile.

"Yea sure" Mac said smiling back at her.

As they began their experiment Mac wondered if Stella realized that Aubrey was giving her a death stare.

"So you play football?" she asked as she glanced at his jersey.

"Yea I'm quarter back"

"That's cool" she said sounding generally interested "what else are you into?"

By the end of the period he felt like he'd known Stella his entire life. He was usually a private person but she was so easy to talk to so he was excited when the teacher announced they had to write a lab report with their partner that night,

"Do you want to come to my house" he asked hopefully.

"Yea that would be great."

THAT NIGHT

Mac and Stella were sitting in his room pretending to do their homework.

"So Stell are you planning on trying out for cheerleading?" he asked remembering she had told him that she was head cheerleader at her old school.

"I don't know how that would go over with your girlfriend" she laughed.

"Don't let her intimidate you" Mac said gently squeezing her shoulder.

She was about to respond when his mother announced that dinner was ready.

"I should go now" Stella said.

"Why don't you stay for dinner if you're not doing anything?"

"Well ok if it's ok with your parents" she said with a smile.

"Mom can my friend stay for dinner?" Mac called as they made their way down the stairs.

"Yeah" his mother said absent mindedly without looking up.

When she saw Stella a wide smile spread across her face and Mac rolled his eyes. His mother had never approved of Aubrey and was constantly looking for girls to set him up with.

"I apologize in advance for anything my mom does" he whispered.

"Why?" Stella asked looking confused.

"You'll see."

"Would you like some help?" Stella offered kindly.

"Thank you sweet heart" his mother said as she flashed Mac a look saying why can't you date a girl like this.

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes before his mother turned to Stella "So what are you planning on doing after you graduate?"

"Well I would love to go to NYU and major in forensics and I've been playing competitive soccer since I was five so I'm hoping to get either an athletic or academic scholarship."

"So you'd like to g in to law enforcement?" has dad asked.

"Definitely" Stella nodded "I just feel like it's my calling in life I mean I really want to feel like I've made a difference in the world."

His mother smiled "It's so nice to see a girl with ambition."

"So Mr. Taylor Mac was telling me that you were a career soldier in the marines" she said "that's really cool, last year I was in charge of the fundraiser at my school and we raised about $15,000 for the troops during Christmas."

The rest of dinner went really well. Mac's parents obviously adored Stella.

After dinner she thanked his parents and Mac offered to drive her home.

"It was nice meeting you, feel free to come back whenever you want" his mother called a little too enthusiastically.

"Thank you for inviting me over" she said as they were driving.

"No problem I had fun" he said truthfully.

"You're parents were really nice"

"They loved you especially after what you said about the Marines" he laughed "you're like the perfect child they never had."

"Mac don't say that believe me they love you."

"I know they do it's just been weird since I started dating Aubrey I mean they never really liked her but it just seems like she tries to isolate me from everyone important in my life."

Stella just nodded sympathetically and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

"Bye" she said as he pulled into her driveway.

"See you tomorrow" he called as he watched her disappear into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

ONE MONTH LATER

"Hey you two" Aiden Burns called out as she hurried to join her friends "a bunch of us were going to skip class and hang out on the soccer field, you guys want to come?"

Mac laughed "I can't imagine Stella skipping a class."

Stella stuck her tongue out at him "I've skipped a class before."

"When?"

"At my old school"

"Ok then I guess we're in Mac shrugged.

They followed Aiden to the soccer field in the back of the school. It was isolated from the rest of the school which gave the group some privacy.

Stella sat in a circle with her friends and glanced around the group. Aiden was the first girlfriend she had made since she moved here, she was smart funny and very popular. Next to Aiden was her boyfriend Don, he was Mac's best friend and the closest thing she'd ever had to a brother. Then there was Danny, he was definitely the class clown and liked to give Stella and Aiden a hard time for being the only girls in the group but deep down he was very protective of them. Lastly there was Sheldon Hawks or Doc as they liked to call him. He was the smartest kid in their class and he loved to bore his friends with meaningless facts.

"Let's play a game" Aiden said distracting Stella from her thoughts.

"What do you want to play?" Mac asked.

Aiden shrugged and looked at Don for ideas.

"How about spin the bottle" he suggested.

"No there are too many guys" Mac said "besides Aubrey would kill me."

At the mention of her name the mood of the group suddenly changed. Stella knew that nobody really liked Aubrey and every time somebody brought her up there was always an empty silence.

"How about truth or dare?" Stella asked breaking the silence.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I call going first." Don shouted.

"Mac truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth" Mac answered.

"Umm" Don stammered, he had been intending on him picking dare. Aiden leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He nodded.

"What do you see in Aubrey?"

Mac glared at both of his friends.

"Well she's pretty" he started struggling for words "she's smart and umm she's nice." The last one sounded more like a question then an answer. Everyone burst out laughing when Mac said she was nice.

"Have you met the girl" Aiden teased.

Mac's face turned bright red before he continued the game "Danny truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to ask the new girl in our anatomy class out."

"What?" "Why?" he stammered.

"Because I saw you starring at her and I know you like her."

"Umm I can't I don't know her number."

"That's ok" Stella laughed "I have it, I told her I'd help her practice so she can try out for cheerleading."

"Well I can't ask her out over the phone."

"Good you can ask her out in anatomy next period" Mac said with a devilish grin.

"Ok" Danny said not making eye contact.

"Fine it's my turn now" Danny said with an evil smile "Aiden truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said bravely.

"I dare you to run around the field naked."

"What" she shrieked "no."

"Aww are you afraid" Don teased.

"No" she said gently punching him in the shoulder, and with that she stood up and stripped to everyone's surprise and ran a lap around the field.

"Stella truth or dare?" She said after the laughter died down.

"Dare"

"I dare you to make out with Mac for five minutes."

"I can't" Stella said as her face turned a furious shade of red.

"Stell if I can run around naked you can kiss somebody"

Stella and Mac exchanged an awkward glance before she leaned over and gently kissed him well the rest of their friends cheered them on.

Stella had been kissed before but it never felt like this. The moment their lips touch she could feel the fireworks go off. People always told her that someday when she met the right guy she would feel this way. But Mac couldn't be the right guy could he? She wondered.

Suddenly Mac pulled away abruptly disturbing Stella's thoughts and causing her to fall forward.

Stella turned around to see Aubrey standing behind them with her arms crossed wearing a smug look.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screamed.

"Aubrey I can explain" Mac stammered.

"Miss Shelby sent me out here to find you" she said turning on her heel and walking towards the school.

"Aubrey" Mac called as he ran after her.

As soon as they were gone everyone except Stella burst out laughing as they made their way back to the school.

As soon as they entered the classroom they were greeted by their teacher's harsh glare. Quinn Shelby was one of the strictest teachers in the school and she despised Stella's enthusiastic attitude.

"Where were you" she shouted glaring directly into Stella's eyes.

"Umm" Stella stammered looking at her friends.

"They were outside drinking beer" Aubrey lied.

"What no we weren't" they shouted in unison.

"I don't want to hear it" Mrs. Shelby shouted you all have detention today.

"But we have football practice" Don shouted outraged.

"Sit down right now or we can make it a week's detention."

Aubrey gave Stella an icy glare across the room.

After class Mac went to search for Aubrey and the rest of the group made their way to the cafeteria.

"Hey isn't that the new girl?" Aiden asked pointing to a pretty girl with caramel colored hair.

Danny's face turned bright red.

"Lindsey" Stella called across the crowded hallway.

"Hey" Lindsey called as she made her way towards the group.

"What's up?"

"Danny has something he would like to tell you" Don said trying to keep a straight face.

She turned to Danny smiling nervously.

"I umm I" he stammered.

"What my friends' trying to say is I'm having a Halloween party this weekend and he wants to know if you'll go with him?" Aiden explained.

"Yeah I'd love to" Lindsey said happily.

"Ok see you there" Aiden said as they walked away.

"Well I'm going to find Mac" Stella said as she departed.

"Now we just need a plan to get those two together" Don said as soon as Stella was out of earshot.

"Don't worry I have one" Aiden said with a mischievous smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Babe I'm sorry, it was just a game" Mac said sounding desperate. Stella heard the sound of her friend's voice and turned the corner.

"You're such an idiot" Aubrey shouted.

"I know" Mac said starring at the ground.

Stella was shocked, Mac was always so confident. She had never seen him like this before.

"I don't have time for this; we can talk about it later, just stay away from that hoe."

"Don't call her that" Mac snapped, showing emotion for the first time "it's not her fault."

"Whatever" Aubrey said as she pushed him out of her way and stormed off.

Mac let out a defeated sigh and punched the locker. Stella slipped out of her hiding place and made her way over to him.

"How much did you hear?" he asked as he saw her.

"Enough to know you don't deserve to be treated like that."

Mac smiled sadly "Stell you're a good friend" he said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

ONE HOUR LATER

Stella was sitting in the passenger seat of Aiden's convertible singing along with the radio.

"So stell" Aiden said lowering the radio "it looks like Mac's single now."

Stella glared at her friend "what's your point?"

"I know you like him."

"I do not" Stella said lightly smacking her arm.

"Come on Stell" Lindsey laughed from the back seat "it's pretty obvious."

"Is it as obvious as it is that you like Danny?" Stella retorted.

Lindsey's face turned bright red.

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Children be good" Aiden teased.

The girls arrived at the mall a few minutes later and made their way to a small store that Aiden insisted had the best Halloween costumes.

"This one's cute" Stella said holding up a skimpy devil's costume.

"We should buy that one for Aubrey" Aiden laughed.

After the girls picked out their costumes Stella and Lindsey took the two available dressing rooms while Aiden insisted she watch their bags.

"You like?" Stella asked as she emerged from the dressing room adjusting the low cut top.

"Stell you look so hot" Aiden said jumping up to closely examine her friend "Mac's going to die when he sees you."

Stella rolled her emerald eyes "So you don't think it's to revealing?"

Aiden shook her head "Can we see yours Mrs. Messer?" she asked.

"What did you just call me?"Lindsey asked as she came out of the dressing room sporting a skimpy eighties girl costume that showed off her toned legs.

"Oh I'm sorry, I though you liked it" Aiden laughed holding up a pink notebook with the words Mrs. Messer written on the cover in black pen.

"Aiden where did you get that?" Lindsey screamed causing some of the customers to stare at them "Did you go through my bag?"

Lindsey snatched the book from Aiden's hands "You have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"Aiden" she screamed.

"Ok I won't tell" she said whipping away the tears of laughter from her eyes and winking at Stella.

THE NEXT DAY

Stella was leaning against Lindsey's locker waiting friend her to get her books when a male's voice called out:

"Hey Mrs. Messer" both girls turned around to see Danny.

Lindsey's face turned bright red as she glared at Stella "you promised you wouldn't tell."

"No, Aiden did" Stella said trying to sound innocent.

"Danny look I can explain" Lindsey muttered.

"Linds" he started nervously "I really like you."

Lindsey's jaw dropped.

"Would you go out with me?" he asked nervously.

"Yea" she said enthusiastically.

Stella decided to give them some privacy and went off in search of Mac.

He was at his locker digging in his bag.

Stella snuck up behind him covering his eyes causing him to jump a bit.

"Guess who?" she giggled.

"What have I told you about doing that?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Someone's grumpy" she teased.

"Are you always this perky at seven in the morning" he laughed.

Stella just nodded.

"So Danny finally asked Lindsey out" she said proudly.

"Good I'm happy for them."

"Yea it must be nice to have someone" Stella said sadly.

"Stell" Mac said gently squeezing her shoulder "someday you're going to find someone great."

Stella didn't answer him. She wanted to throw him against the locker and kiss him, but instead she just nodded and mumbled that she had to go to class.

THAT NIGHT

Stella was at Aiden's house getting ready for the party.

"Stell are you sure I look ok?" Lindsey asked for the millionth time that night.

"Yes Linds you look fine, just like you did ten minutes ago" Stella said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry" Lindsey blushed "I'm just so nervous about tonight."

"Don't be" Aiden said "he loves you."

"The guys are here" Stella announced as she looked out the window.

The girls hurried down the stairs to open the door. "Aiden was wearing a skimpy police costume that was complete with a toy gun and handcuffs.

She grabbed Stella's hand and led her to the door.

"Hey" she greeted them.

Mac, Don, Hawks and Danny were all wearing their football uniforms. Don leaned in kissing his girlfriends lips.

"I like you costume I, especially those" he said glancing at the handcuffs with a mischievous smile.

"Those aren't for us" she laughed as she quickly grabbed Mac's hand and cuffed it to Stella's.

"Aiden what are you doing?" they both screamed in unison.

"It's for your own good" Aiden laughed.

"Aubrey's going to be here in a couple minutes" Mac exclaimed.

"That's your problem" she shrugged.

After a few minutes if begging for her to release them but they eventually realized it was hopeless.

"So what do you want to do now?" Stella asked.

"I don't know but Aubrey's going to kill me"

"We could try to find the key" Stella suggested.

More people had arrived so they figured they could sneak away without anyone noticing.

"Hey if you guys are looking for the key" Aiden called "it's in my room and the doors locked."

"I'll break the door down" Mac threatened.

Aiden rolled her eyes "Ok I'll give you the key on one condition."

"What" Stella asked skeptically?

"I want you two to kiss."

"What" they both asked in horror.

"You heard me" she laughed.

Mac stared into Stella's eyes for a moment before leaning over and gently kissing her lips.

"There now give us the key" Mac said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Fine" Aiden said removing the key from her pocket and tossing it to Mac.

They quickly uncuffed themselves and left the crowded party to get some air.

They walked around Aiden's garden in silence for a few minutes until Stella's teeth started to chatter.

Mac took his jacket off and wrapped it around Stella's bare shoulders,

"That better?" he whispered.

She nodded "I hate the weather here it was always warm in Greece.

"Come mere" he laughed pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Mac" Aubrey called across the lawn.

"Hey" he said as she ran over to him giving him a kiss and completely ignoring Stella's existence.

"Come on let's go inside" she ordered pulling him away from Stella.


	4. Chapter 4

Stella was sitting in Biology class absent mindedly starring out the window watching the snow fall. It was the last day before winter break and she was going skiing with Mac's family.

"Miss Bonasera would you like to tell us the answer?" Mrs. Shelby asked shooting Stella an icy glare.

"Umm can you repeat the question?" Stella stammered.

"Miss Hunter would you like to help Miss Bonasera out?"

"The answer is 352" Aubrey said giving Stella a smug look. She had been even bitchier then usual after she found out Mac was taking Stella skiing.

Stella went back to zoning out for the rest of class.

After school Stella was supposed to meet Mac at his locker but made a quick stop at the bathroom first. While she was washing her hands Aubrey walked in and smiled wickedly. She stood in front of the door blocking Stella's path.

"Aubrey could you please move" Stella asked, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Stay the hell away from my man" Aubrey growled threw gritted teeth.

"Excuse me" Stella snapped.

With that Aubrey smacked Stella across the face and quickly left the bathroom before Stella had time to respond.

Stella stormed out of the bathroom prepared to fight Aubrey but decided not to; it wasn't worth getting in trouble and risking her friendship with Mac.

Stella made her way to Mac's locker.

"Hey you" she called out brightly.

"Stella what the hell happened to your face?"

"It's nice to see you to" she laughed.

"Stella"

"I fell" she lied, hoping Mac would buy it.

Mac studied her face for a moment before chuckling "what am I going to do with you?"

Aiden joined them at his locker interrupting their conversation.

"Hey do you guys want to come to Sullivan's with us?"

They both nodded.

"Oh my god Stella what happened to your face?" Aiden asked noticing it for the first time.

"Oh I umm fell" Stella said lamely knowing it wasn't going to fool Aiden.

Aiden was about to respond when the rest of the group joined them.

"You guy's ready?" Danny asked impatiently.

As the group began to walk away Aiden grabbed Stella's arm so the two could fall back a bit.

"Stella what really happened?"

"Nothing Aubrey and I had a little fight it was no big deal."

"Stell you have to tell Mac."

"No it's not a big deal" Stella mumbled as she joined the rest of the group.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Stella and Mac were sitting on the couch babysitting his cousin while his mom was at the store.

"So Lilly I like you doll" Stella said smiling at the little girl "what's her name?"

Lilly looked up shyly doing her best to hide behind Mac's leg.

Mac picked the little girl up in his arms "It's ok Lil you can talk to Stella" he whispered but, she just buried her head in his chest.

"Don't take it personally, she won't talk to anyone except me and her parents" he explained.

Suddenly the door rang; Mac placed Lilly on the ground and got up to answer it.

"Oh hey Aubrey" he said opening the door.

"I missed you" she squealed giving him a kiss.

"Yea me to" he lied.

"I just wanted to give you your present" she said enthusiastically.

Mac suddenly realized he forgot to get Aubrey a present.

"Thanks" Mac said absent mindedly as he glanced down at to concert tickets.

They stood in silence for a few minutes while she waited for him to give her a present.

"Well it was nice seeing you" he said breaking the silence.

"Ok bye" she said sounding slightly annoyed.

Mac closed the door and returned to the living room shocked to find Stella sitting on the floor playing with Lilly who was fully engaged in a conversation.

"Hey who was that?" Stella asked as she joined him on the couch.

"It was Aubrey" he mumbled "how did you get Lilly to talk" he asked in awe.

Stella shrugged "I don't know I guess I'm just good with kids."

Stella noticed the tickets in his hand "Oh it's my Christmas present" he explained.

Stella took the tickets from Mac's hand to examine them "Brittney Spears" she laughed you don't really seem like the type."

"Oh it's Aubrey's favorite singer"

Stella nodded sympathetically.

THE NEXT DAY

Stella was standing in the middle if the ski resort watching the beautiful snow glisten under the warm sun. They had just arrived at the ski resort and she was completely amazed by the snow.

"You having fun" Mac chuckled as he watched her take in the snow.

Stella didn't answer him; she was too transfixed in the winter wonderland.

Mac bent down picking up a handful of snow and snuck up behind Stella. He gently dropped the snow down the back of her coat causing her to scream in surprise.

"Mac you are so dead" she laughed as she grabbed some snow and chased him across the busy resort.

Soon the two were in a fully fledged war chasing each other around and hiding behind trees.

"Ok I surrender" Stella giggled as she tried to hide from the snow balls she was being bombarded with.

Mac threw one last snowball at her before surrendering.

"You want to go get some hot chocolate?" he laughed as he casually wrapped an arm around her shivering body.

The two friends made their way back to the lodge where they were greeted by his parents

"You two look adorable together" his mother gushed, causing Mac to blush and quickly remove his arm from Stella's waist.

"Mom you're embarrassing me" he mumbled.

"I just want the best for you" she replied kissing his cheek.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Stella was lying on her bed while Mac was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He came out and plopped down on the bed beside her.

"Merry Christmas" he whispered pushing a small package towards her.

"Mac Christmas is four days away" she laughed.

"I know but I couldn't wait to give you your present.

She carefully unwrapped the silver wrapping paper unveiling a Tiffany's box.

"Mac you shouldn't have" she gushed as she tore of the lid to find a beautiful silver charm bracelet.

"Mac it's beautiful" she cried as a tear welled up in the corner of her eye. She usually got something like a toothbrush from one of her foster parents but no one had ever gotten her a nice gift before.

"Thank you so much" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

Stella reached into her suitcase and pulled out a box.

"I got you something to" she said smiling brightly.

Mac tore the paper of the box discovering a football.

He examined it closer to find it was autographed by every number of the New York Giants.

"Thank you so much" he stammered but "how did you get this?"

Stella shrugged "My foster mom has a friend who knows one of the coaches and I remembered you told me you used to watch it with your dad."

Mac was slightly taken aback he remembered telling Stella about how his dad had deployed before his sixth birthday and on his birthday he flew back to surprise him and take him to a Giants game, but he was surprised that she remembered it. Aubrey never really listened to him unless they were talking about her.

"Thanks this is the best present I ever got" he said pulling her into a tight embrace.

They talked for a few more minutes before a yawn escaped Stella's lips "I'm going to go to sleep now."

"I promised Don I'd call him" Mac said making his way to the hallway.

"Hey" Don said picking up on the first ring.

"Hey how's it going with Aiden's family?"

"Well basically her dad has about a hundred guns around the house and said he's not afraid to use them on me if I hurt her."

Mac laughed,

"How are you and Stell?"

"Good" Mac said pausing slightly.

"You ok" Don asked.

"I don't know it's weird" Mac started struggling for words "Stella's just understands me she's so easy to talk to."

"What about Aubrey?"

"I don't know" Mac sighed.

There was an awkward pause before Don broke the silence "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know" Mac sighed.


End file.
